primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Giganotosaurus
Giganotosaurus is a Theropod Dinosaur that lived during the Cretaceous period, even larger than Tyrannosaurus rex. Facts Giganotosaurus is a genus of Carcharodontosaurid dinosaur that lived 100 - 90 million years ago during the Cenomanian and the Turonian stages of the Mid Cretaceous period. It is second largest known terrestrial carnivore, slighthy smaller than Spinosaurus, and it is still under debate if it is larger than Tyrannosaurus. It has similar body plan in comparison to the T. Rex, but has 3 claws on its forelimbs rather than 2, and they are also bigger in proportion to the rest of the body. In Primeval Episode 3.4 A Giganotosaurus came through an Anomaly into an airport hangar in the present day. It ate most of a camera crew that were observing the Anomaly, except for Mick Harper and Katherine Kavanagh; whom the G. Rex trapped in their car by pushing their car over. The Giganotosaurus then went back through the Anomaly. The Giganotosaurus later returned to the airport hangar through the Anomaly and escaped out onto the airport's runway. The creature proceeded to travel down the runway to a Boeing 747, and to try and attack the crew and pilots inside the plane. When Jenny Lewis was trapped in her car and the Giganotosaurus attacked it, Connor Temple lured the creature away from the plane and Jenny in a luggage cart. Connor then used the cart to trip the G. Rex up, but the creature quickly recovered. Just as the Giganotosaurus was about to eat Connor, Danny Quinn used a helicopter to lure the G. Rex back into the hangar. In the hanger, the G. Rex apparently killed Mick and Kavanagh, and followed the helicopter back through the Anomaly. Shortly afterwards, in the Cretaceous, an entire herd of Giganotosaurus headed towards the Anomaly. However, Connor was able to lock the Anomaly before the G. Rex herd could come through. Trivia *In Episode 3.10, some theropods resembling Giganotosaurus were visible in the background in the Cretaceous Forest when Connor and Abby were sleeping up in a tree near the end of the episode. Some fans believe that these theropods were Giganotosaurus. *In Episode 3.4, a young Velociraptor came through the same Anomaly as Giganotosaurus; but Velociraptor lived in Mongolia 70 million years ago, while Giganotosaurus lived in South America 95 million years ago. *In Episode 4.2, an archive shot of the Giganotosaurus that appeared in Episode 3.4 was used for a picture of a creature on Area51creatures.com. *Connor Temple nicknamed Giganotosaurus G. Rex, but in reality its species name would have been G. Carolinii. It was changed because Giganotosaurus resembled and was initially mistaken for Tyrannosaurus rex, and dubbed it G. Rex to help get the point across. Also in reality T. Rex has more power, strength, speed, and intelligence than Gigantosaurus. However, Gigantosaurus was longer than Tyrannosaurus. Errors *The Giganotosaurus is shown with pronated hands. In real life, theropods cannot pivot their arms without breaking them. This error is noticeable when the Giganotosaur roars at the plane. *Gigantosaurus is shown as being extremely fast, even outrunning a truck. In reality the G. Rex would not have gone faster than 20 mph. *Connor Temple told Jenny that Giganotosaurus was more dangerous than T. Rex when in real life it is more plausible Tyrannosaurus was the deadlier predator. Category:Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Large Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures that cause deaths